1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor means using a linear motor for transporting precision electronic components or the like as they are caused to float in the air by air jets between manufacturing processes in a clean room, more particularly to a switching device suitable for changing the direction of a transporting pallet at a turning point of the fixed track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conveyor means of this kind, an endless trolley conveyor of a suspended type and other types are available. However, since these types of conveyors involve the generation of microscopic dust due to contact of movable parts, they cannot be used for the assembling of precision electronic components, manufacturing of medicines, etc. in which contamination by microscopic dust must be avoided. Under these circumstances, a conveyor means using a linear motor as a driving source is in practical use for transporting a pallet on which the transported goods are loaded as it is caused to float on an air film created by air jets. However, in the case where the destination of the transported goods extends over plural directions, a plurality of transporting tracks are required and goods for transportation must be transferred from one track to another, which requires a transferring machine of a complicated construction and of high cost.